Electrical outlet boxes of various kinds are required by building codes to mount electrical switches and receptacles in walls of buildings with security and safety. Metal outlet boxes widely used at the present time are quite costly and the installation of outlet boxes, particularly in buildings where dry wall is employed, presents problems which heretofore have not been solved in a satisfactory manner. One such problem widely encountered by dry wall hangers and finishers is that of forming openings in the dry wall sections which align or register properly with previously installed outlet boxes on wall studs. While the dry wall hanger or installer may know the described elevation of outlet boxes above floor level, it is frequently very difficult to locate the dry wall openings in registration with the outlet boxes horizontally and in many cases patching and filling operations are required around the openings with the end result that the finished wall may be unsightly adjacent to outlet boxes.
In view of the above and other related installation problems well known to those skilled in the art, this invention has for its objective the provision of a more economical and more standarized universal outlet box of circular form which can be installed solidly on a wall stud, such as a 2.times.4. The circular outlet box is equipped with a center screw-threaded post having the multiple purpose of temporarily supporting a dry wall penetrating means, and thereby centering a rotary cutting means which removes a plug from the dry wall to form a dry wall opening in accurate registration with the mouth of the outlet box. Following removal of the penetrating means and associated cutting means, the screw-threaded post serves the additional purpose of engaging a center screw-threaded fastener used to attach a switch and/or receptacle unit in the mouth of the outlet box following placement of the unit through the registering dry wall opening.
All of the guesswork, haphazard and cut and fit practice of the prior art is avoided by means of the invention, and not only is labor reduced and parts standardized but a much better looking finished wall is achieved in the building and substantially all of the patch up work by dry wall installers and/or patients is eliminated.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.